La vie en moi
by Lereyah
Summary: Antony est très pris par ses affaires et sa fiancée lui reproche de la délaisser. Aussi demande-t-il à son cousin, Lionel, de venir l'aider. Mais dès le premier regard Sakura sent déjà qu'elle ne va pas du tout l'apprécier ...
1. Au soleil couchant

La vie en moi

* * *

::: Chapitre 1 : Au soleil couchant :::

**Sakura POV **

Aujourd'hui le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Je sentais la chaleur de ses rayons, comme autant de doigts invisibles fins et délicats, effleurer ma peau nue avec douceur. Une onde de bien-être m'envahit. Un frisson de plaisir parcourant à une vitesse fulgurante chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Je levai un bras pour protéger mes yeux de la lumière aveuglante qui s'offrit à moi lorsque je soulevai avec lenteur mes paupières. Je sentis soudain un poids sur mon ventre et une douce pression sur ma joue. Je souris et tournai la tête pour offrir mes lèvres à celles qui semblaient solliciter avec envie les miennes.

- Tu m'as manqué, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de m'embrasser.

- **Toi** tu m'as manqué. Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir.

- Je t'avais dit que je passerai Saki, non ?

- Oui, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit quand. Si tu passes alors que je dors comme les deux dernières fois ça ne compte pas.

Je roulai sur lui et il me prit par la taille.

- Tu as bronzé, dit-il en me caressant le bras.

- Depuis le temps que je t'attends. J'aurais pu virer au noir si j'étais allée m'allonger plus tôt dans le jardin.

Il sourit et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Oui.

- Je me ferai pardonner, je te le promets.

- Tu as intêret, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire.

- Tiens au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Je me redressai et il fouilla un instant dans sa poche. Après quelques secondes il en sortit un petit sac rouge fermé avec un ruban doré. Il me le tendit et le déposa délicatement dans les mains.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? fis-je en regardant le petit paquet, intriguée.

- Ouvre, tu verras bien.

Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil et entreprit de défaire le noeud. Une lueur de joie illumina mon regard quand je vis le fin collier glisser du sac dans ma main.

- Il te plait ?

- Oui, beaucoup !

Je contemplai le pendentif émeraude en forme de coeur avec ravissement jusqu'à ce qu'il me le prenne des mains pour me l'attacher autour du cou.

- Il te va à merveille.

- Merci, m'écriai-je en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Après quelques minutes je me détachai de lui et il m'entoura la taille me faisant m'allonger sur lui.

- Dis tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? J'ai acheté un peu de tout ce matin comme je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

- ... Euh... ce soir ?..., fit-il d'un air embêté.

- Oui, tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si mais... c'est que...

Je le regardai dans les yeux et ce que j'y lus me fit aussitôt perdre mon sourire.

- Tu m'avais promis, murmurai-je.

- Je sais Saki, mais... je ne peux pas rester.

- Mais tu m'avais dit que tu resterai avec moi aujourd'hui.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. C'est déjà une chance que j'ai pu me libérer. Tu sais bien que j'ai des obligations. Le clan a besoin de moi et...

- Je sais tout ça ! Tu me l'as répété je ne sais combien de fois, soupirai-je en me relevant un peu.

Mais il me retint par la taille et déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou.

- Hey Saki, ne sois pas fâchée je t'en prie, tu sais que je t'aime.

- Je sais Antony, mais comprends moi, depuis quelques mois on se voit de moins en moins. On pourrait aller ailleurs rien qu'une semaine, juste tous les deux. ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas parti ensemble.

Il me regarda, un peu embêté.

- Sakura... tu sais que j'aimerais mais en ce moment je ne peux vraiment pas.

Je tournai la tête agacée et me levai.

- Ton devoir, tes amis... tout passe toujours avant moi !

- Oh écoute Saki, je fais tout ce que je peux pour me libérer le plus souvent possible. ça m'attriste aussi de ne pas pouvoir te voir autant que je le voudrais mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de toute ta petite bande, ils ne t'apportent que des ennuis ! Ce n'est pas à cause de Sokichi que tu as été obligé de t'absenter toute une semaine et de te battre avec une autre bande ?!

- Si, mais... ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est qu'ils ne sont pas seulement mes amis mais aussi ma famille. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber comme ça. C'est moi le leader, tu l'as oublié ?

- Et moi ? fis-je en me tournant vers lui. Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Une distraction à laquelle tu t'adonnes quand tu as un peu de temps libre à combler ?!

- Arrête de dire ce genre de chose. Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Je t'aime éperdument Sakura, mais je dois d'abord régler quelques affaires avant toute chose.

- C'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a un mois.

- Je sais mais...

- Antony, tu ne peux pas toujours tout faire tout seul, veiller sur les gens que tu aimes, rattraper les erreurs des autres... c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas être partout à la fois, dis-je plus sérieusement.

- Tu as raison. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à mon cousin de venir. Il arrive de Chine demain pour m'aider à mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

- Ton cousin ? Quel cousin ?

- Le seul et l'unique ! C'est aussi mon meilleur ami. Il est un peu... spécial mais quand on a la chance de le connaitre comme je le connais il est vraiment très sympa.

- Ah, dis-je simplement.

A vrai dire je me fichais complètement de son cousin ! La seule chose qui m'intéressait était de savoir si Antony allait être un peu plus disponible pour moi que maintenant. Je l'aimais tellement... S'il savait à quel point il était difficile pour moi de passer parfois mes journées à l'attendre. D'espérer le voir passer la porte. Mais parfois j'étais si fatiguée que le sommeil commençait à me gagner, m'emportant dans ses bras protecteurs sans que je puisse m'y opposer et réduisant ainsi à néant mes longues heures d'attente.

- ça veut dire que tu auras un peu plus de temps pour moi ?

- J'essaierai. On se partagera les tâches à nous deux, comme ça je pourrais être plus rapidement auprès de toi.

- ... Et le collier n'a aucun rapport avec une quelconque tentative de corruption à mon égard pour te faire pardonner bien sur..., ajoutai-je en nouant mes bras autour de son cou, ayant récupéré un peu de ma bonne humeur.

- Aucun, que vas-tu imaginer Saki..., dit-il en déposant rapidement un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Mouai... pas très convaincue...

- Tu as tort, mon coeur.

Je lui souris et me penchai vers lui.

- Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours raison... mon chéri, lui susurrai-je au creux de l'oreille.

* * *

_Voilà, premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic pour cette nouvelle année . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi. Happy new year !!_

_Kiss à tous !_


	2. Premier contact

_**Cicouille :** Je pense que tu auras facilement la réponse à ta première question dans ce chapitre . Quand au couple Sakura / Shaolan... héhé en fait c'est le but de la fic :p. Reste à savoir si ça va marcher ou pas..._

_**MissGliter : ** Oui je pense aussi et c'est pour ça que je te remercie doublement ! lol_

_**Zinnie :** Voilà la suite ! J'ai encore un chapitre en réserve mais je le poste pas tout de suite parce que sinon vous n'aurez plus rien à lire avant 1 mois lol. Merci pour ta reviews _

_**Le saut de l'Ange :** lol oui tu supposes bien. J'adore les fics de ce genre moi aussi c'est pour ça que je me devais bien d'en écrire une comme ça lol. _

_**Juju black :** Merci _

_**Ridelliz :** Merci beaucoup. Mon inspiration fourmille en cette nouvelle année, manque plus qu'à mettre sur papier ! (enfin à taper sur pc plutot... :p)  
_

_Et une TRES BONNE ANNEE A TOUS au fait !!! Je poste le jour du nouvel an ou presque et je me rends compte en effet que je ne vous l'avais même pas souhaitée... j'ai honte... lol. Gros bisoussss.  
_

_

* * *

_

**La vie en moi**

**  
**

::: Chapitre 2 : Premier contact... :::

** Normal POV **

- Quoi encore ?! Je croyais que c'était réglé cette histoire !

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns baissa les yeux, embêté.

- Je suis désolé, Antony, balbutia-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est eux qui...

- ça va c'est bon. Quand ?

- Ce soir.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?!

- Je voulais te le dire mais tu es parti précipitemment hier et...

- Ok ok va t'assoir maintenant. Sakura arrive et elle va être préoccupée toute la journée si elle l'apprend.

- Bien.

Le garçon tourna les talons et croisa Sakura alors qu'il regagnait sa place. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais il se contenta de lui sourire.

- Salut Sakura-chan.

- Bonjour Seiji-kun, répondit-elle en essayant de prendre un ton détendu.

Elle fit son chemin vers Antony et celui-ci l'accueillit par un sourire rassurant .

- Bonjour mon coeur.

- Antony...

Il se pencha rapidement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres comme pour l'empêcher de parler.

- ça va ?

- Oui. De quoi vous discutiez Seijiro et toi ?

- Les affaires comme d'habitude. Rien d'important ne t'en fais pas.

- J'aurais des raisons de m'en faire ? dit-elle suspicieuse.

Antony secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et la prit par la taille.

- Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ?...

- De ne pas m'en faire. Mais justement c'est bien parce que tu as dit ça spontanément que ça signifie qu'éventuellement j'aurais des raisons de m'inquiéter mais que pour me rassurer tu me dis ne ne pas m'en faire.

Il l'observa un moment, le temps de bien assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- ... Tu penses trop Sakura, finit-il par conclure. Surtout pour un lundi matin.

- Mais...

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en souriant.

- Chut, va t'assoir le prof arrive et Tiffany attend avec impatience de te dire bonjour.

- Tu es trop chanceux toi..., fit-elle avant d'aller s'assoir aux côtés de sa meilleure amie qui l'embrassa avec enthousiasme.

Un jeune homme mince et de haute taille entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers le bureau. Ses yeux montraient qu'il ne devait pas être encore tout à fait réveillé et ses cheveux en désordre suggéraient qu'il avait dû se préparer précipitamment. Mais cela le rendait d'autant plus craquant aux yeux de chacune de ses élèves.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il d'une voix douce. Reprenez vos places s'il vous plait.

Toute la salle s'exécuta dans le silence. Mr Madori était un professeur très aprécié, en particulier pour sa gentillesse et sa compréhension. Il avait toujours été proche de ses élèves et mettait un point d'honneur à se préoccuper du devenir de chacun contrairement à d'autres professeurs qui se contentaient de venir en classe pour faire le cours et de repartir aussitôt celui-ci fini.

- Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons accueilir un nouvel élève qui nous vient de Chine, Lionel Li. C'est aussi si j'ai bien compris le cousin de Hiragisawa.

** Sakura POV **

Il fit un signe de la main en direction de la porte et un garçon brun entra dans la salle les mains dans les poches. Il devait être un peu plus grand que son cousin. Il portait une chemise noire légèrement ouverte qui dépassait de son pantalon de la même couleur et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un petit air rebelle.

A le voir ainsi je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire parti de la famille d'Antony. Antony était charmant, il souriait très souvent et ses traits étaient apaisants. Mais **lui**... son regard ambré était dur et glacial. On aurait dit qu'il était indifférent à tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me rendait mal à l'aise. Mais peut-être étais-je la seule à ressentir cela...

Tiffany se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Super mignon le cousin, tu ne trouves pas ?

**Oui, Tiffany avait indéniablement raison. Même si quelquechose me déplaisait profondément en lui, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'il était d'une beauté certaine.**

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je. Antony est mieux.

- Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton petit ami, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Je haussai les épaules.

Le nouveau balaya la pièce du regard et arrêta ce dernier sur Antony. Il ne sourit pas. Il se contenta seulement de faire un léger mouvement de tête pour le saluer.

- Bien, allez vous assoir... derrière Melle Kinomoto, dit soudain Mr Madori. Levez vous Mademoiselle s'il vous plait.

Je repoussai ma chaise et me redressai. Li passa dans les rangs, indifférent aux murmures qui s'élevaient autour de lui, pour gagner la place qu'on lui avait indiqué. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais durant tout le chemin il ne me quitta pas des yeux. Alors qu'il passait près de moi, il s'arrêta. Je relevai la tête. Son regard... Il était si perçant que je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer. Intimidée, je baissai les yeux et il se plaça derrière moi à sa table.

Durant le cours j'avais l'impression de sentir sa présence. Si forte que j'en eu des frissons. A cause de cela c'est tout juste si je pus me concentrer assez pour écouter 5 minutes de la leçon !

Après deux heures qui me parurent interminables la cloche sonna enfin. Je commençais à peine à ranger mes affaires que Li quittait déjà la pièce. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Antony et vis qu'il rejoignait avec hâte son cousin.

- J'ai mon cours de chant, me dit Tiffany en me tirant de mes songes. On se voit tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

- Oui bien sur, répondis-je en souriant.

- On fait les boutiques cet après midi, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ?....

- Comment pourrais-je oublier ça, Tiffany ? ça fait une semaine que tu me le rappelles.

Elle posa un doigt sur sa joue.

- Ah oui ? Mieux vaut trop que pas assez remarque. A tout à l'heure Saki-chan ! me lança-t-elle en se ruant hors de la salle.

Je soupirai en pensant à la journée d'essayage qui m'attendait. Qu'est ce qu'on ne fait pas pour les amis !

Je me dirigeai vers le couloir et m'arrêtai soudain sur le pas de la porte. A quelques mètres de là Antony et son cousin discutaient ensemble. Je les observai un moment de loin. Antony semblait très heureux de le voir. Par contre Li... c'était difficile à dire... Aucun de ses traits ne trahissait une quelconque émotion qui puisse suggérer qu'il se réjouisse ne serait-ce qu'un peu de revoir son cousin.

Je me décidai enfin à les rejoindre. Le regard d'Antony s'illumina quand il me vit arriver.

- Hey ma puce, viens je vais te présenter à mon cousin.

Il tendit la main vers moi et je la lui pris. Je me blottis contre lui et il m'entoura de ses bras, me retournant dos à lui.

- Lionel je te présente Sakura Kinomoto, la femme de ma vie !

- Bonjour, dis-je timidement.

Il me toisa de la tête aux pieds. C'était extrêmement gênant de se sentir inspecter de la sorte, comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Tout comme tout à l'heure il fixa ses yeux dans les miens, m'obligeant ainsi à les baisser.

- Alors c'est elle, dit-il enfin d'un ton un brin méprisant. Je m'attendais à mieux vu tout ce que tu m'en as dit.

**Il ne manquait pas d'air lui ! Non seulement il parlait de moi comme si j'étais un simple pot de fleur, mais en plus il se permettait de me critiquer et devant moi en plus ! Mais pour qui il se prenait !**

Je sentai la colère monter lentement en moi.

- Et là c'est mieux ?! m'exclamai-je en lui décochant un coup de poing au visage.

Il tomba à terre et recula apeuré lorsque je me penchais au-dessus de lui.

Je secouais la tête. Cette scène tout droit sortie de mon imagination me fit sourire et me redonna un peu plus confiance en moi.

- C'est marrant, répliquai-je. Moi il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

Je pus lire durant ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de seconde de la contrariété sur son visage. De toute évidence il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Huh. Je dois y aller. On se voit tout à l'heure Antony.

- Oui, salut cousin ! lança ce dernier tout sourire.

Li secoua la tête. Apparemment il n'aimait pas trop qu'Antony l'appelle comme ça et celui-ci le savait pertinemment.

- Je ne l'aime pas et c'est réciproque de toute évidence, déclarai-je en regardant Li s'éloigner dans le couloir.

- Lionel est toujours désagréable avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas.

- Lionel est un mufle !

Antony rit et déposa un baiser sur mon crâne.

- Pardonne-le il n'a pas vraiment approuvé quand je lui ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux d'une de mes camarades de classe.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire ?!

- Pour plein de raisons, trésor. Mais quand il te connaitra mieux ça lui passera.

- Tu es bien optimiste, je ne suis pas sur du tout qu'il ait envie de me connaitre tu vois.

- Lionel est mon meilleur ami, il fera un effort pour moi, dit-il simplement.

- Tu crois ?... Cela dit on ne dirait vraiment pas que vous êtes de la même famille !

* * *

_Voilà un autre chapitre terminé ! J'espère que cette suite vous inspire bien . Je vous poste la suite dans deux semaines environ ;-)._


	3. Une entente parfaite

**  
**

**La vie en moi**

_Miss gliter, le saut de l'ange, ridelliz, merci pour vos reviews . Au passsage Ridelliz la baffe... qui était plus un coup de poing dans le pif lol, elle n'a fait que l'imaginer (j'ai dû me relire je savais même plus ce que j'avais écrit --;). En ce qui concerne l'âge de nos héros... ben... t'as l'art de poser les questions qui gênent toi lol. Parce qu'en général si je le mets pas, c'est qu'en réalité je ne suis pas encore décidée sur le sujet :p. Donc euh... à force de réflexion j'en suis venue à conclure qu'ils étaient à la fac. 19 -20 ans en moyenne d'âge .  
_

**

* * *

  
**

::: Chapitre 3 : Une entente parfaite... :::

** Sakura POV **

J'ouvris la porte tant bien que mal, croulant sous les paquets. Je revenais de faire les magasins avec Tiffany et cette dernière n'avait pas lésiné sur le nombre de tenues ! Remarque je ne vais pas me plaindre de ce côté-là parce qu'elles étaient toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. En particulier celles que Tiffany avaient confectionné pour moi et qu'elle avait tenu à ce que j'emporte également chez moi.

J'avançai avec difficulté dans le couloir, manquant plus d'une fois de tout faire tomber. J'entendis des pas dans les escaliers et je souris.

- Antony ! appelai-je. Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait.

Quelques secondes après, je sentis le poids des paquets s'alléger d'un coup. Il était temps car j'étais sur le point de tout lâcher.

- Merci, trésor, dis-je en souriant.

Maintenant que ma vue était libre, je pouvais savoir où je mettais les pieds. Néanmoins contrairement à mon attente, ce n'était pas Antony qui se tenait devant moi, mais un garçon aux cheveux bruns.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu crois, j'habite ici, répondit Lionel.

- Pardon ?! m'exclamai-je. Comment ça tu habites ici ?!

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de difficile à comprendre dans cette phrase.

- Oh tais-toi ! fis-je hors de moi. Où est Antony ?!

- Il est sorti.

- Où ça ?

- Dehors.

- Tu le fais exprès ou tu es idiot ?! Où est-il allé ?!

- Régler une affaire.

Je posai mes paquets par terre, irritée.

- Huh ça j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ne te fais pas de soucis qu'il disait !

Je repris mes clefs que j'avais posé sur la petite table et posai une main sur la poignet de la porte.

- Où tu vas ? me demanda Lionel en m'empêchant de l'ouvrir.

- Je sors, ça ne se voit pas ?!

- Où ça ?

- Dehors, fis-je ironiquement.

Lionel roula des yeux et maintint la porte fermée alors que je tentais de l'ouvrir.

- Arrête Li, je suis chez moi ici alors ôte-toi de mon chemin.

- Si tu veux aller rejoindre Antony ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?!

- Parce que tu vas le gêner. Il n'a pas besoin qu'une fille comme toi vienne trainer dans ses pattes, alors tu ne sortiras pas d'ici.

- Non mais je rêve ! m'écriai-je. Si j'ai envie de sortir je sors, un point c'est tout. Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne et encore moins de toi ! Alors maintenant pousse-toi !

Comme il ne bougeait pas, je m'évertuai à le tirer et le pousser, mais rien n'y faisait. Une vraie colonne de pierre !

Folle de rage, je relevai la tête et le giflai. Il me jeta un regard noir mais ne riposta pas. Je finis par abandonner et me dirigeai en courant vers le salon pour prendre le téléphone. Je pleurais presque tellement j'étais énervée.

Après quelques secondes on finit par décrocher.

** Normal POV **

- Allo ?

- Antony, dit Sakura d'une petite voix.

- Ah Saki, ma puce, je ne peux pas te parler là je...

- Mais où tu es ?

- Je suis... Sakura, tu pleures ? fit-il soudain inquiet.

- Non, enfin oui mais c'est juste que je suis énervée, dit-elle en hocquetant. Dis-moi où tu es s'il te plait.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Tout ira bien Sakura, je te le promets, mais reste à la maison.

- Non, Lionel m'empêche de sortir, dis-lui de me laisser tranquille !

- Lionel fait ce que je lui ai demandé.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour te protéger Sakura, essaie de comprendre. Ecoute ma puce, je dois vraiment te laisser là.

- Mais Antony...

Elle soupira, vaincue.

- Fais attention à toi d'accord.

- Promis Saki. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi.

** Sakura POV **

Je raccrochai à regret. C'était toujours la même chose... Pourtant je n'ai besoin de personne. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, mais ça, Antony ne voulait pas le comprendre.

Je marchai vers l'entrée et dépassai Lionel qui était apparu dans l'embrasure.

- ça y est, t'as fini de gémir comme un bébé ?

Je serrai les poings mais décidai de laisser passer cette remarque pour cette-fois. Au prix d'un grand effort, je m'arrêtai et pris une grande aspiration.

- Je... je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, pour la gifle. Je suis désolée.

Je ne me retournai même pas pour voir sa réaction. En fait je m'en fichais. J'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire, c'est tout.

Alors que je m'aprêtais à ramasser mes paquets je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient tous disparus !

- Dans ta chambre, dit Lionel comme pour répondre à mon étonnement.

- Ah... merci, répondis-je un peu gênée.

**Finalement il n'était pas aussi 'cromagnon' que je le pensais.**

- Ne me remercie pas. Si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour Antony. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnu il a l'air de vraiment tenir à toi et je ne veux pas l'offenser parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Donc si je dois protéger et m'occuper d'une gamine comme toi je le ferais. Mais ne t'attends pas à de la compassion ou à de l'affection de ma part, parce que si c'est le cas c'est que tu es encore plus idiote que tu en as l'air !

**Alors là, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Sale petit morveux ! Je te déteste !!**

- Et toi tu es idiot de croire que je cherchais ton amitié. Ce n'était que par pure politesse que je te remerciais. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, la politesse ? Peut-être que tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ce mot avant. ça ne m'étonnerait pas remarque vu tes manières et ton allure ! Je ne sais pas de quelle branche de la famille tu viens exactement mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'elle a dû pourrir en route. Demande à Antony de t'enseigner les bases de la bienséance parce que moi, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'attarder sur le cas de gamin dans ton genre. Bonne nuit, Li.

Je montais précipitemment les escaliers pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Si tant est qu'il avait quelquechose à ajouter. De plus j'étais fatiguée et je n'avais pas très envie de jouer à ça maintenant. Je me couchais donc presque immédiatement, espérant de tout mon coeur le retour d'Antony.

* * *

_Quelle merveilleuse entente n'est ce pas ? ça fait rêver ! lol.  
_


	4. Lionel par dessus la tête !

**La vie en moi**

**

* * *

**

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Ben oui tête dure tous les deux ! lol. A se demander qui aura le dessus sur l'autre à chaque fois ! Et ça y est j'ai enfin trouvé un raison pour les absences d'Antony (enfin à peu près :p), mais je te le dirais pas ! lol

**MISSGLITTER :** lol oui c'était le passage que je préférai aussi dans ce chapitre.

**Laumie : **Vi, ils seraient presque même scotchés ensemble s'ils le pouvaient. ça va donner du boulot à Lionel ça ! Merci pour ta review :)

**Ridelliz :** Oui oui elle le baffe bien cette fois-ci ! (oh joie ! lol). Et je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit... ils sont pas à la fac mais dans une école de je ne sais quoi (les profs présentent pas les nouveaux à la fac... heureusement pour eux ! Oo)

**amylee :** Merci ! Jespère que la suite te plaira :)

**mathilde :** Waouh coups de pieds, coups de poings... je garde ça pour leur entrainement à venir !... Mici pour ta review !

* * *

**_Enfin ce chapitre 4 ! Car chose complètement inespérée : j'ai retrouvé la feuille où j'avais écrit le début de ce chapitre, feuille que je cherchais depuis je ne sais combien de semaines dans tout mon fouillis ! Je l'ai retrouvé plié en deux dans ma poubelle de chambre... ; (rassurez vous elle est très propre je n'y jette que des feuilles ou crayons). C'était le dernier recours et je ne pensais vraiment pas la trouver là ! Encore heureux que je ne vide ma poubelle que presque tous les ans ! lol.(elle se remplit pas vite :p). Je suis trop trop contenteeeeeeeeeee ! ( il me faut pas grand chose pour me rendre heureuse vous allez me dire... lol :p)._**

_

* * *

_

** Chapitre 4 : Lionel par-dessus la tête **

** Sakura POV **

Il faisait nuit. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que j'attendais sur ce banc. Il viendrait. Il me l'avait promis.

Le froid qui régnait dehors commençait à transpercer mes vêtements et je serrais contre moi le plus possible mon manteau pour me réchauffer.

**Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

Je tournai la tête, cherchant désespéremment un signe de sa présence. Soudain, mon regard fut attiré par un coin d'ombre au pied d'un immense cerisier. Je souris et courus vers lui.

**- **Je t'ai attendu, j'étais inquiète.

La personne dissimulée par les ombres sourit à son tour. Enfin même si je ne voyais pas son visage je sentais qu'elle souriait.

**- **Je suis désolé, j'ai été retenu.

**- **Ce n'est pas grave. Tu es là maintenant c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il tendit la main vers moi et je me précipitai dans ses bras.

**- **Anto..., commençai-je.

Mais il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Pendant un instant je réussis à voir ses yeux. Ses yeux qui brillaient d'une douce lumière dorée.

**-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-**

Je poussai un petit grognement et allongeai la main pour éteindre le réveil. J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Il faisait déjà clair dans la chambre. Je me retournai dans le lit pour découvrir une place vide à côté de moi, mais néanmoins encore chaude. Je souris et me levai en toute hâte, descendant les escaliers qui menaient au salon avant de débouler comme une furie dans le bureau.

**- **Antony ! m'exclamai-je.

Il se retourna et me sourit tandis que je courais me jeter dans ses bras.

**- **ça va trésor ? me demanda-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

**- **Tu aurais pu me réveiller quand tu es rentré.

**- **Mais tu es si mignonne quand tu dors, je n'ai pas osé troubler le sommeil de ma jolie princesse...

Je me penchai vers lui et déposai un baiser sur son nez.

**- **Ose s'il te plait, murmurai-je doucement. Tu sais que je m'inquiète toujours pour toi.

**- **Ecoute Saki... ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois n'arrivera plus je te le promets. Il faut que tu arrêtes de ressasser le passé comme ça. ça fait plus d'un an maintenant.

**- **Je sais mais...

Je glissai doucement ma main sous sa chemise.

**- **Elle, elle est toujours là, continuai-je en caressant du doigt la longue cicatrice qui s'étendait sur son ventre. Chaque fois que je la vois elle me fait penser à ce jour où j'ai failli te perdre. Quand je t'ai vu allongé sur le sol avec tout ce sang... Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise tu entends.

Je le serrai contre moi et il me caressa les cheveux.

**- **Tu sais des fois... tu me ferais plus penser à ma mère qu'à ma fiancée, fit-il en riant.

**- **Grrrr Antony !

Je levai le bras pour lui donner une petite tape sur le crâne mais il m'attrapa les mains et m'attira contre lui pour m'embrasser. Je poussai un petit gémissement et nouai mes bras autour de son cou.

**- **Tu pourras me prendre mes cours pour aujourd'hui ?

**- **Tu ne viens pas ?

**- **Non, j'ai des choses à faire.

**- **Ok. Mais... tu dois partir maintenant ?... soufflai-je entre deux baisers.

Il sourit.

**- **Non... J'ai un peu de temps encore..., murmura-t-il en déposant plusieurs baisers au creux de mon cou avant de revenir sur mes lèvres.

Je sentis sa main droite effleurer mon épaule et baisser la bretelle de ma petite nuisette tandis que je déboutonnai avec lenteur sa chemise.

** Normal POV **

**- **Hum, hum...

Sakura sursauta et se retourna brusquement, remontant la fine bretelle de sa tenue tandis qu'Antony relevait la tête, un peu dépité.

**- **Je vous dérange peut-être ?..., demanda avec sarcasme Lionel en entrant dans le bureau.

**- **Un peu oui en effet, répondit Antony en reboutonnant sa chemise.

**- **J'en suis désolé.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard agacé.

**- **On ne t'a pas appris à frapper Li !

**- **Huh...

Il s'avança vers elle et la toisa un moment, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

**- **Et toi on ne t'a pas appris qu'on ne se baladait pas à moitié nue quand on a des invités ? Tu es indécente.

**- **Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! C'est chez moi ici je te l'ai déjà dit !

**- **Chez Antony tu veux dire...

**- **C'est chez elle aussi, le coupa calmement ce dernier. Qu'est ce que tu veux Lionel ?

Le concerné jeta un dernier regard noir à Sakura avant de porter son attention vers son cousin.

**- **Homura a appelé il a dit qu'il aimerait que tu viennes maintenant, ça urge parait-il.

**- **Hmm... Bon j'arrive, attends moi dehors.

**- **Ok...

Lionel se dirigea alors vers la porte mais avant de partir se retourna une dernière fois.

**- **Ce rose... c'est vraiment affreux, grimaça-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la tenue de Sakura. Tu as vraiment un sale gout de ce côté ma pauvre.

**- **Espèce de...

Mais il avait déjà refermé la porte derrière lui.

**- **OUHHHHHH IL M'ENERVE ! s'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle. Non mais tu as vu ça !

Antony la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

**- **Calme-toi Saki.

**- **Je vais te l'embrocher moi tu vas voir, non mais quel culot ! continua-t-elle trop prise dans sa colère pour faire attention à ses propos.

Antony émit un petit rire et la retourna face à lui avant de l'embrasser.

**- **Tu es belle quand tu es en colère tu sais, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de reprendre le baiser.

Sakura se détendit peu à peu sous cette étreinte puis après quelques minutes ils se séparèrent.

**- **ça va mieux, fit-elle en souriant.

**- **C'est le meilleur remède que je connaisse !

**- **J'adore tes remèdes...

Il sourit et caressa doucement sa joue.

**- **Mais... Antony... dis-moi qu'il ne va pas rester longtemps ici. Je te jure je sens que je ne vais pas le supporter !

**- **Je sais mais Lionel va devoir rester ici quelques mois. Je suis vraiment désolé mais il va falloir que vous vous supportiez l'un autre durant un moment.

**- **Quoi ? Quelques mois ! Il ne peut pas aller vivre ailleurs ? C'est vrai on peut lui offrir une chambre à l'hôtel par exemple le temps de son séjour, je suis sur qu'il serait ravi !

Le garçon eut l'air un peu embêté. Il est vrai que ce premier jour ne s'était pas excellement bien passé, ça c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, et il avait l'impression que cela risquait fort d'empirer s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose.

**- **Ecoute je lui parlerai d'accord ? Mais Lionel doit rester ici.

Sakura croisa les bras mécontente puis soupira.

**- **Bon... d'accord, finit-elle par abdiquer. Mais s'il ne fait pas d'effort je n'en ferais pas non plus je te préviens !

**- **Je sais.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et attrapa sa veste.

**- **J'y vais, ma puce. Je t'appelle tout à l'heure ok ?

Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire en lui sautant au cou. Je t'aime.

**-**Moi aussi.

Il quitta la pièce tandis que Sakura gagna après quelques minutes la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas trop le coeur à manger. Néanmoins quand elle vit à sa place sur la table un petit déjeuner tout préparé qui l'attendait, elle retrouva un peu d'appétit.

** Sakura POV **

A la pause déjeuner.

**- **Alors vas-y raconte-moi tout ! Il a quel âge ? Il est gentil ? Il a une copine ? En tout cas il est vraiment craquant ! Avec cette petite pointe froide dans le regard et ses quelques mèches qui lui tombent devant les yeux. Magnifiques yeux d'ailleurs ! ça le rend si mystérieux et si... sexy ! s'exclama Tiffany.

Je levai un sourcil, dubitative.

**- **Hum... je crois que tu t'emballes un peu trop là. Et puis il n'est pas si _'sexy'_ que ça, ajoutai-je en accentuant sur ces derniers mots en roulant des yeux.

**- **Rah Sakura-chan, t'es de mauvaise foi là. Ce mec est à tomber ! Hein les filles ?

**- **Oh oui et c'est rien de le dire ! acquiescèrent vivement Sandrine, Nadine et Sonia, causant un peu plus mon désespoir.

**- **Pff à tomber bien sur... Ben comptez pas sur moi pour vous relever une fois que vous aurez heurté violemment le sol, je vous aurai prévenu ! dis-je en enfournant avec énervement une portion de sushi dans ma bouche.

**- **Saki saki, fit Tiffany en agitant son doigt, tu sais très bien que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

**- **Bien sur que si ! ... Enfin presque. Je serai toujours là pour vous quoiqu'il arrive de toute façon vous savez bien, finis-je par avouer avec une petite mine boudeuse.

Tiffany sourit.

**- **Ouhhh qu'elle est chou ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou, m'étranglant littéralement et manquant de me faire tomber ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

**- **Tiny.. tu sais... tout être humain normal à besoin de respirer à un moment.

**- **Oups... eheh, désolée...

Elle me relâcha, en rougissant un peu, tandis que je me massai un peu le cou.

**- **C'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude..., ajoutai-je pour la taquiner.

Elle me fit une petite grimace avant de reprendre la conversation où elle l'avait laissée.

**- **Cela dit, j'esperai le revoir aujourd'hui mais bon... J'attendrai demain puisque de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Dire que tu vis avec les deux plus beaux garçons du lycée ! Je suis morte de jalousie, fit Tiffany avec une petite moue.

Je ris devant son angouement un peu trop exagéré à mon goût.

**- **Si tu veux mon avis tu ne perds pas grand chose. Ce Li est l'être le plus... détestable que j'ai jamais vu ! Tête d'ange et coeur de démon !

**- **T'exagères pas un peu ?... demanda Chiharu en riant.

**- **Pas du tout, vous verrez quand il sera là. Ce mec est une vraie plaie ambulante ! Il fait tout pour m'énerver ! Il est égoiste, froid, mufle...

**- **Heu Sakura, fit timidement Tiffany pour tenter m'interrompre, alors que je continuai sans lui prêter attention maintenant que les évènements des derniers jours me revenaient en tête.

Il arrive comme ça du jour au lendemain et il ose m'insulter sous mon toit en plus !

**- **Sakura...

**- **Meilleur ami, mon cul oui ! murmurai-je durement. Je le déteste !

**- **Sakura !

**- **Quoi !

Elle posa une main sur sa joue, gênée, et me fit un signe du menton. Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à face avec une chemise noire ce qui me fit sursauter. Au fond de moi j''espérai que ce ne soit pas qui je pensai que c'était... Je levai lentement les yeux vers le visage du propriétaire de ce vêtement qui obstrutait ma vue.

**- **AHHHH Li ! m'exclamai-je en me levant brusquement et en me calant contre la table comme si j'avais vu un fantôme.

Il se tenait là, devant moi, les mains dans les poches de son jean noir, sa chemise entrouverte au col qui laissait paraitre une chaine argentée autour de son cou, ses cheveux toujours en batailles dont quelques mèches pendaient devant ses yeux. Ses yeux encore plus froids que d'habitude qui me fixaient sans ciller.

Je rougis, honteuse. Honteuse de donner malgré moi raison aux filles... et honteuse qu'il ait entendu mon petit speech de tout à l'heure. Même si je ne l'aimais pas j'aurai tout de même préféré qu'il n'entende pas ce que je venais de dire. C'est si... embarassant.

**- **Que... qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que tu fais là ? balbutia-je en détournant le regard.

Il esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

**- **Merci pour tous ces compliments ça me va droit au coeur, ironisa-t-il. Antony sait que tu parles comme ça ? Remarque quand on se balade à moitié nue dans les couloirs... ça m'étonne pas que ton language soit aussi vulgaire que ta tenue.

Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai les poings prête à lui sauter dessus !

**- **Qu'est ce que tu veux ? fis-je en essayant de garder mon calme.

**- **Je suis juste venu te dire qu'Antony m'a dit de passer te prendre à la sortie.

**- **Ah oui et pourquoi ?

**- **Pour te ramener.

**- **Merci mais je peux rentrer toute seule je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

**- **Ah ouais ? J'en serai pas si sur si j'étais toi...

**-**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? fis-je en levant un sourcil.

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna.

**- **Je passe te prendre ce soir.

**- **Je t'ai dit non ! m'exclamai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait, indifférent à mes protestations. Bon sang, c'est fou ce qu'il m'énerve ! Après ça vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il vous plait...

Je me retournai pour faire face à mes trois amies qui actuellement fixaient avec un sourire niais l'endroit par où s'en était allé Lionel.

**-**... encore, terminai-je dans un souffle.

**- **Trop sex ! Je veux, je veux ! s'exclamèrent-elles d'une seule voix alors que je tombais à la renverse.

** Normal POV **

Sakura sortit comme d'habitude à 16H. Elle avait entendu parler de Lionel toute la journée ce qui à vrai dire l'avait profondément ennuyé. Non seulement il s'incrustait chez elle mais en plus maintenant voilà qu'il monopolisait les conversations de ses amies ! En un jour seulement en plus. C'est dingue ça ! Qu'est ce que ça va être au bout d'un mois... elle n'osait même pas y penser.

Elle salua ses amies et s'aprêta à partir mais Nadine la retint par la manche.

**- **Tu n'attends pas Lionel ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

**- **Qui ça ?... Prononce encore une seule fois ce nom aujourd'hui et je t'étripe !

**- **Hehe zen Saki, je te disais ça juste au cas où tu aurais oublié, dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

**- **Tiens d'ailleurs il est juste là ! fit Tiffany le sourire aux lèvres. Super bagnole en plus...

Sakura leva les yeux, suivant le regard de ses amies. En effet le jeune homme se tenait sur le trottoir d'en face, accôté à sa porsche noire, semblant regarder dans leur direction.

**- **Oh Seigneur... Pas encore..., soupira-t-elle. Bon les filles j'y vais, à demain !

Elle s'éloigna alors du petit groupe, faisant son chemin à pied pour rentrer chez elle. Lionel qui la vit délibérément l'ignorer roula des yeux et monta dans sa voiture.

Sakura marchait sur le trottoir à pas rapides. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était l'éviter et être un peu... tranquille.

**- **Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la voiture noire qui roulait à côté d'elle à la vitesse de sa marche pour voir le garçon qui l'observait à travers la vitre baissée.

**- **Monte dans la voiture.

**- **Je t'ai dit que je pouvais rentrer toute seule.

Mais il accélera un peu avant de freiner brutalement et d'ouvrir la portière, lui barrant le chemin.

**- **Tu montes, dit-il un peu plus durement.

Sakura haussa les épaules et contourna l'obstacle, mais Lionel sortit de la voiture et lui se mit sur sa route.

**- **Je vois pas pourquoi tu compliques les choses, il suffit de poser tes fesses sur ce siège, c'est encore trop difficile pour toi ça ? On serait déjà arrivé si tu ne faisais pas tant de manières. C'est ta nouvelle vie de bourgeoise qui te rend si... précieuse ?...

Elle le toisa un long moment, cherchant quelque chose à lui répondre, en vain. A vrai dire toute cette journée lui avait tellement pesée qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de trouver une quelconque répartie _(NdA: Ouais enfin c'est surtout moi qui suit à cours. A minuit là j'ai du mal lol)._

Elle le dépassa alors sans mot dire, gardant sa colère enfouie au fond d'elle. Mais il l'attrapa par le bras.

**- **Lâche-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant violemment.

**- **Monte dans cette bagnole bordel !

**- **Tu crois que je vais t'obéir juste parce que tu me l'ordonnes peut-être !

**- **Ecoute... s'il te plait Kinomoto, monte dans la voiture, dit-il soudain d'un ton plus calme.

Sakura s'apaisa elle aussi devant l'expression légèrement inquiéte qu'arborait Lionel tandis qu'il jetait de rapides coups d'oeils autour d'eux.

**- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?...

**- **Rien. S'il te plait, fit-il en lui tenant la portière.

Après un instant, devant l'attitude étrange du jeune homme, elle finit par optempérer. Il démarra aussitôt et roula en direction de leur mansion.

* * *

**_Voilà l'histoire commence enfin à s'engager un peu. Faut dire qu'à part la romance j'avais pas encore trop l'idée du scénario en tête quand j'ai commencé cette fic, mais là ça y est ça part... dans le brouillard encore un peu, mais ça part lol.  
_**

_**Biz biz :)** _


	5. Dérapage

**La vie en moi**

**Auteur :** Lereyah  
**Genre :** Romance, Angst  
**Update : 13/03/06**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Dérapage**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV : **

- ça… ça… mais t'es complètement malade espèce de crétin dégénéré !

Sakura sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière avec fureur.

- Hey molo tu veux, tu vas me rayer l'aile.

Lionel plissa les yeux et la jeune fille le mitrailla du regard.

- Ah oui ? Alors là tu vois ça je m'en tape Li ! Je m'en contrefous de ton tas de ferrailles ! Qu'est ce que tu voulais au juste ! Nous tuer !

- C'est ça… Je te rassure je ne tiens absolument pas à mourir de si tôt. Et encore moins avec une gamine braillarde comme toi à mes côtés !

- Gamine ! Braillarde ! répéta Sakura suffocante de rage. Toi… toi tu n'es qu'un malade du volant ! Chauffard !

Elle frappa alors violemment de son poing la carrosserie de la toute neuve et luxueuse Porsche noire. Son propriétaire, les yeux exorbités, sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Il se précipita vers la jeune fille et la saisit fermement par le bras.

- Sale petite…

- Sakura ?

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent en même temps, comme pris en flagrant délit. Lionel desserra lentement sa poigne et Sakura se dégagea avec vigueur avant de se diriger à grand pas vers un Antony soudainement anxieux.

- Toi ! Pourquoi tu l'as envoyé me chercher ! Tu sais à combien il roule en ville ! Je suis certaine qu'il ferait exploser n'importe quel radar ! Monsieur se prend pour Schumacher ! Il a failli nous tuer !

Antony jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son cousin qui garda son éternel flegme.

- Sakura, commença Antony mal à l'aise. Lionel est un excellent conducteur, même s'il conduit vite parfois je t'assure tu n'as rien à craindre avec lui.

- Je… quoi ! s'exclama la jeune fille outrée. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Non mais je rêve, je te signale que ce n'est pas la question ! Tu… tu…

Son état d'exaspération avait atteint un tel sommet qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à trouver ses mots ! Un bref et vif soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

- Je vais prendre une douche, lâcha-t-elle finalement en franchissant le seuil de la maison.

Antony la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme en un claquement sonore derrière la jeune fille. Un silence plana quelques instant que seul le bruit du vent vint troubler. Antony toussota puis porta son attention sur le « cauchemar vivant de sa fiancée ».

- Tu l'as encore énervée…

- …

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai demandé ce matin Lionel ?

- Hey j'ai essayé ok. C'est elle qui a commencé. Suffit qu'elle me voit pour qu'elle pique sa crise !

Antony soupira, désespéré.

- Bon… ce n'est pas très grave, pour le moment il y a plus important. Vous avez eu des ennuis ?

Lionel appuya sur sa clé électronique. La voiture émit un bip sonore, les feux clignotèrent durant une brève seconde tandis que les portes se verrouillaient automatiquement.

- Rien d'important. Tu as besoin de moi ? Parce que sinon je comptais aller m'entraîner.

- … Non, tu peux y aller…

- Bien.

Le jeune homme passa à côté de son cousin mais ce dernier le retint doucement par le bras.

- Attends…

- …

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda Antony hésitant.

- … De quoi ?

Le jeune homme soupira doucement avant de répondre d'une voix basse :

- Tu sais bien.

Lionel fronça légèrement les sourcils, ses doigts se crispèrent en un mouvement incontrôlé. Rien qu'une seconde. Puis il se détendit, son regard redevenant impassible avant de plonger dans celui d'Antony.

- ça m'est égal, je te l'ai déjà dit. Les choses sont très bien comme elles sont… C'est bien que ça soit toi, continua-t-il plus doucement, alors arrête de revenir là-dessus.

Antony resta silencieux. De toute évidence la réponse le laissait insatisfait et songeur.

- Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Bien sur, répondit le brun en le relâchant.

**OOOoooooooooo0oooooooooooOOO **

Sakura sortit de sa chambre, admirablement détendue. Ou presque… Elle avait pris une douche, pesté un nombre incalculable de fois contre une certaine personne, regretté son emportement vis-à-vis d'une autre. Elle s'était changée et s'était questionnée à maintes reprises sur les évènements quelques peu suspects de ces dernières heures pour en venir à la conclusions que oui, quelque chose se tramait indéniablement derrière son dos. Quelque chose qu'on prenait grand soin de lui dissimuler.

- Mais je saurais, ça ça ne fait aucun doute ! marmonna-t-elle en longeant le couloir à pas rapides.

Soudain elle fut tirée de ses profondes réflexions par des bruits semblant venir d'une pièce attenante. Elle finit par suivre ses sons et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle poussa délicatement.

- Antony ?

Sakura se figea. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle n'était apparemment pas celui auquel elle s'attendait. Comme fascinée, ses yeux se coulèrent avec délectation sur le torse dénudé du jeune homme qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. Il était beau sans aucun conteste. Sa peau hâlée et légèrement humide faisait ressortir sa musculature parfaite. Il s'entraînait à l'épée, et chacun de ses mouvements lents et de ses expressions concentrées ne faisaient qu'ajouter à l'aura magnétique qui émanait de lui. Oui, il était beau. D'une beauté sombre et de ce fait délicieusement attirante.

Un son bref, mais toutefois suffisamment proche d'elle pour la faire sursauter la tira doucement hors de sa rêverie. Sakura leva alors les yeux vers le garçon qui la toisait, inexpressif. Sans la quitter du regard il s'avança vers elle et récupéra son épée figée dans le mur.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? A moins que tu ne sois venue uniquement pour te rincer l'œil ?

Le petit nuage sur lequel la jeune fille voguait depuis quelques minutes fut soufflé instananément, lui faisait reprendre définitivement et brutalement contact avec la réalité. Elle en avait presque oublié son caractère détestablement irritant !

- C'est cela oui. Tu es vraiment trop prétentieux, Li !

- Vraiment ? En tout cas ce qui es sur c'est que tu ne dis pas que j'ai tord.

- Je ne vais pas gâcher ma salive pour ce genre de stupidités, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Tu m'en diras tant. Bon si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire tu pourrais peut-être débarrasser le plancher. Je suis occupé là tu vois.

- Ce « plancher » comme tu dis, est MON plancher. Et je m'y plais parfaitement ! D'ailleurs j'étais venu pour m'entraîner.

- Ah oui ? A quoi ? A te faire correctement les ongles des pieds ?

- Tu m'énerves Li…

Brusquement elle sortit une longue lame de derrière son dos, fruit de l'invocation silencieuse de sa carte de l'épée. Sa pointe se braqua sur le visage de Lionel. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire suffisant.

- Tu veux te battre ? Fais attention quand même tu pourrais te blesser avec cette chose et je ne voudrais pas qu'Antony m'en tienne rigueur…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. A moins que tu ne dises ça uniquement parce que tu as peur de perdre contre moi…

- Alors ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver un jour, assura-t-il en reculant vers le milieu de la pièce tout en invitant son opposante à le suivre.

Une fois en place, ce fut Sakura qui attaqua la première. Lionel para son assaut avec désinvolture. Ainsi que le suivant, et encore le suivant. Un long combat s'engagea dans lequel Lionel prenait un malin plaisir à contenter de se défendre, considérant d'un air hautain et amusé les offensives vaines de sa rivale. Pourtant Sakura était bien loin d'être mauvaise, au contraire. Elle se déplaçait vite, sa force était grande et ses coups précis. Mais c'était comme si Lionel était à chacun de ses efforts toujours un cran au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'était même pas arrivée à le toucher une seule petite fois et elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez !

Son épée se changea soudain en sceptre qu'elle brandit dans les airs.

- Carte du temps !

A peine son bâton a-t-il heurté la carte que toute la pièce est plongée dans un étrange silence. Les aiguilles et le balancier de la grande horloge au coin de la pièce ont arrêté de bouger, figés dans leurs mouvements.

Lionel avança lentement la tête et toucha du doigt la mouche tétanisée en plein vol devant ses yeux.

- Intéressant…

- …Mais…

- Mm ?

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard pantois de Sakura.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas figé ! s'exclama-t-elle complètement désarçonnée.

Lionel leva un sourcil devant sa question qui visiblement lui paraissait d'une stupidité ultime.

- Hein ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. Je te rappelle qu'Eriol et moi sommes parents. Tous les membres de notre famille possèdent des pouvoirs… ouais enfin presque tous, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Ta magie… est tirée de la notre, petite chasseuse de cartes, dors et déjà elle doit avoir très peu d'effet sur Eriol alors tu ne penses pas sérieusement qu'elle ait un effet sur moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu te trompes. Maintenant que les cartes portent mon nom elles sont empreintes de ma magie.

- Huh. Pour ce que ça change… ça ou rien c'est pareil pour moi.

- Alors ça c'est toi qui le dis.

Syaoran esquissa un petit sourire supérieur.

- Oh mais c'est tout vu gamine. Ta magie n'arrive même pas à la cheville de la mienne, alors laisse tomber.

- Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir !

Sakura brandit son sceptre avec une énergie redoublée.

- Carte du feu !

Une longue forme enflammée s'éleva juste aussi d'elle. Plus grande, plus incandescente, plus imposante que celle qu'elle générait par le passé durant la période où elle collectait encore les cartes de Clow. Depuis elle avait mûrie, elle avait évoluée et sa magie avec elle. A tel point qu'elle en était presque rendue au niveau d'Eriol, Eriol qui détenait les pouvoirs de son ancêtre, le grand sorcier Clow Reed et créateur des cartes de Clow.

L'esprit de sa carte avait pris l'apparence d'une grande et belle femme de feu au regard aussi ardent que la braise.

Syaoran regarda l'apparition d'un air indifférent et lorsque cette dernière fonça sur lui à vive allure il ne tenta même d'esquiver, laissant la force s'abattre sur lui. Sakura sourit, heureuse de pouvoir fermer son clapet à ce vantard aux chevilles grosses comme des pastèques. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite quand, derrière le mur de flammes qui commençait à se dissiper, elle vit réapparaitre un Syaoran à peine égratigné. Pour dire vrai, son attaque n'avait pas eu le moindre effet !

- C'est pas vrai…, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu perds ton temps, rétorqua le jeune homme impassible.

Sakura le fusilla du regard et sans attendre lança une série d'attaques magiques. Cela dura pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure. Malheureusement ses tentatives étaient toutes aussi infructueuses que les premières. D'un simple geste de la main Syaoran déviait ses attaques les unes après les autres avec une facilité déconcertante, le dernier sort allant faire exploser une armoire au coin de la pièce.

- Bon tu as bientôt fini ? Parce que tu commences à m'ennuyer là, soupira le brun d'un air las.

Ne prêtant pas attention à son commentaire, Sakura qui commençait à fatiguer se redressa. Non, elle n'allait pas laisser tomber comme ça. Hors de question ! Depuis le début Syaoran n'avait pas bougé d'un seul millimètre, comme si pour lui ses assauts étaient tout juste équivalent à une misérable petite brise. Et cela l'agaçait profondément. Si elle n'arrivait pas à le blesser au moins elle arriverait à le faire reculer. Elle ne quitterait pas cette pièce avant d'avoir obtenu ce résultat !

Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, concentrant au maximum le reste de son énergie. Brandissant à nouveau son sceptre elle invoqua ses quatre cartes élémentales en même temps, combinant ainsi la force de leur magie. Les murs et le sol se mirent à trembler dangereusement.

Lionel écarquilla la yeux.

- Idiote ! Ne fais pas ça !

Mais il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une intense boule d'énergie se dirigea sur lui. Le choc fut un peu brutal et Lionel dût reculer d'un pas pour contrer plus efficacement la force qui l'assaillait.

De son côté, Sakura quelque peu épuisée regardait la scène avec inquiétude, réalisant soudainement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Dans toute la salle, les murs commençaient maintenant à se fissurer, de profondes crevasses qui s'étendirent en diagonales du sol au plafond.

- Sakura !

La jeune fille tourna la tête pour voir Antony dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! s'exclama-t-il en chancelant vers elle sous l'effet du séisme qui secouait la maison.

Son regard se posa alors sur son cousin. Ce dernier avait réussi à contenir avec sa propre magie celle de Sakura dans une sorte de bulle d'énergie. Une bulle formée de tourbillons qui se mouvait à une allure si rapide qu'ils empêchaient son contenu de sortir. Lionel murmura une longue incantation. Aussitôt la bulle se contracta, amenuisant petit à petit la force magique qu'elle enfermait. Les tremblements cessèrent bientôt, l'atmosphère s'apaisa. La magie de Sakura fut au final complètement étouffée, reprenant sa forme originelle. D'un geste vif Lionel attrapa les cartes et marcha avec détermination vers Sakura.

- Tu te crois maligne peut-être ? s'écria-t-il avec colère en lui balançant ses cartes à la figure.

Sakura leva la main pour se protéger et une carte lui égratigna le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais ! Détruire la maison, détruire la ville ? Tu ne dois jamais utiliser les cartes élémentales en même temps, tu ne le sais pas ça ! Ton orgueil te rend inconsciente et dangereuse ! Et toi (il tourna la tête vers Antony), tu n'aurais pas dû l'aider à transformer les cartes, elle n'était pas prête pour ça.

- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, j'ai eu l'assentiment des Anciens pour ça, tu n'as pas le droit de…

- Ces vieux schnoks ! siffla-t-il dédaigneux. Tu parles d'une référence, ce ne sont que des vieillards aigris qui croient toujours tout savoir mieux que tout le monde !

Antony fronça les sourcils.

- ça suffit maintenant Lionel ! Sois un peu plus respectueux, je te signale que c'est de ta famille dont tu parles.

- Ouais, et je t'assure on voit bien que tu en fais parti.

- Lionel !

Mais ce dernier avait déjà quitté la pièce. Antony soupira, il aimait vraiment son ami mais parfois il n'était vraiment pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il avait bien pensé qu'il pourrait avoir quelques accrochages avec son cadet durant son séjour ici, mais pas aussi rapidement. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir évoqué les Anciens, ça avait toujours été un sujet très sensible pour Lionel. Au fond il comprenait la rancoeur de son cousin, même s'il ne lui donnait pas entièrement raison pour autant.

Un reniflement, et Antony fut tiré de ses pensées. Se souvenant soudain de la présence de Sakura, il se tourna vers elle. D'un geste léger la jeune fille essuya du bout des doigts les quelques larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux.

- Trésor ne pleure pas, lui murmura-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains.

- Je suis… je suis désolée… de t'avoir… déçue, sanglota-t-elle de plus belle. Je voulais pas… Je le sais pourtant… Je suis désolée. Li a raison… je ne suis vraiment… qu'une idiote !

Antony lui sourit tristement et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant délicatement.

- Ne dis pas ça mon cœur. Bien sur je ne vais pas te dire que ce que tu as fait n'as aucune importance mais… Ton pouvoir n'est pas encore entièrement stable et tant que tu ne le contrôleras pas parfaitement tu ne dois pas faire ce genre de chose, ok ? Enfin heureusement ça s'est arrangé alors ne pleure pas comme ça.

Sakura posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, calmant peu à peu ses sanglots. Après quelques minutes il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- ça va mieux ?

- ça n'a eu aucun effet…

- Quoi ?

- Ma magie. Elle n'a aucun effet sur lui, répéta doucement Sakura.

- Oui, souffla Antony.

- C'est comme-ci… comme-ci je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je suis vraiment… aussi nulle que ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ça Sakura.

- Alors c'est quoi ? Il a retransformé mes cartes, Antony. Les miennes ! Il a… il a aspiré ma magie avec une telle facilité que ça en est… humiliant.

- Sakura…

Antony la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, essayant de la consoler comme il pouvait.

- Je pensais… je pensais au moins approcher de ton niveau, gémit-elle à nouveau. Mais apparemment j'en suis bien loin.

- Ce n'est pas vrai (il prit son visage entre ses mains), tu es très forte Sakura. Presque aussi forte que moi je peux te l'assurer. Mais Lionel est… il est… différent.

- Différent ? En quoi ?

Le garçon dodelina de la tête cherchant visiblement ses mots.

- Disons… qu'il a été béni des dieux… Lionel est notre avenir dans le monde sorcier, parce qu'il porte en lui la magie la plus grande qui puisse exister.

* * *

_**La suite à venir…**_

**_Alors dans le prochain chapitre : des éclaircissement sur le mystérieux Lionel, Antony est-il un chef mafioso ? (lol) et… ben on verra ça :p_**

**_Sinon côté fics, «Le sang du témoin » avance (peut-être la prochaine update), quand aux autres, sauf si une intarissable inspiration surgit inopinément je ne sais pas quand je vais les updater (mais ce qui est sur, je vais en décevoir beaucoup vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chap de cette fic et j'en suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée, mais... allez courage je le dis : ne comptez pas trop sur « Soul Mates » avant encore un bon moment… Arf ne me lapidez pas pitié ! )._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Pas de réponses pour cette fois encore, milles excuses !   
Mais évidemment je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un chtit comment ! C'est-à dire :

**Le Saut de l'Ange, MISSGLITTER , debbie , Momiji ,** **SyaoSyao, amylee, ****yukigirl****kittyarra****Ridelliz****, sakio, ****Sinkha****Hélène **et **Elo-chan.**


End file.
